Love lasts forever
by Vampire Sparklez
Summary: It is the final Battle and Harry and Ron haven't told each other how they feel about each other will they be able to or will it be too late. We have to wait and see.


**Chapter 1: The Battle**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is a slasher flick, so if anyone does not like this then go away. I am waiting 3 seconds. 1...2...3... Ok I warned you

It was the final fight against Voldemort and everyone was getting ready to take the battle to Voldemort and it was the trio's last year. Unknown to them was that one of the trios would never see the freedom that the person fought for each type of race on the earth. That the person would die at the end of the war and that person would be placed in the Magical history books for all eternity.

"We had so many deaths here, it is time to end it all," said Harry

"I'll have your back mate, no matter what happens, I'll have your back," said Ron smiling

"But I'll take care Lord Voldemort, he killed my parents and planned my godfather Sirius Black's death," said Harry smiling back at Ron and then thought "Ron looks so hot right now but I mustn't say it to him because I don't think he loves me the way I love him and I don't want to lose your friendship."

"Alright, we know. You told us a 1000 times," said Hermione

"Take care of yourself Hermione, I don't want to see you dead," said Ron and then Ron thought "Oh Harry, I know that you love me and I love you too. For now and forever."

"Of course I will as long as you take care of yourself and don't get yourself killed," said Hermione

"Hermione there is something I have meaning to say to you and that is I know you know this but you're the greatest witch I know. I'm so honoured that I know the smartest witch on the whole planet," said Ron with his smile on his face

"Oh Ron that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me. Here let me give you a good luck present," said Hermione hugging him

"Come on Ron, we have to get going. Voldemort is not one to wait for my attack on him. I need my partner in this battle," said Harry

"Ok Harry, and don't worry I will follow you to the end of the earth forever," said Ron running off with Harry

"I care about you too, come back to me the both of you. Do not die out there you hear me. Fight those bastards," said Hermione waving goodbye

"We promise," said the two of them

"Man I really wanted to tell her about what to do about Harry because I had already told her about me liking him, but I chicken out at the last minute," thought Ron sadly

"What's wrong Ron?" said Harry looking back at his sad face

"Nothing is wrong Harry. Why did you ask?" said Ron

"I am after all your best friend and I am concerned about you," said Harry

"Thanks Harry," said Ron and then sadly thought "only a best friend."

"Not a problem Ron," said Harry

Later in McGonagall's room…

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I want to tell that you two are the greatest students I ever got teach. I hope that you two may not suffer a death like Diggory or my Dumbledore did. Oops did I say my Dumbledore, I meant to say just Dumbledore," said McGonagall blushing a deep red

"Alright and thank you, Ron, are you ready?" asked Harry

"As ready as I ever will be Harry," said Ron as Harry and Ron grabbed the Portkey and was teleported to where Voldemort was

"Ah Harry Potter, I finally get to battle you, but your friend or the guy you have the crush on, Ronald Weasley will die before we are done," said Voldemort

"Who have you got to fight my best friend and how did you know that I love Ron?" asked Harry

"My most loyal servant ever to walk on this earth has been chosen by me to kill your best friend. I have spies in Hogwarts. I won't say who but I do have some spies. Anyways this particular person that was sent to destroy your lover has been so loyal to me since they were 15 and that person wanted power and so I gave it to that person. I have plenty of them too like right now. Come out my servants," said Voldemort as a few death eaters came out of hiding

"I suppose you are going to let them attack me," said Harry

"No, not yet, they will not touch you unless I'm dead which will be highly unlikely. I'll be the one to defeat you and my very loyal servant will defeat your very best friend Ron Weasley," laughed Voldemort

Meanwhile Ron was searching in the woods for Harry

"Hello Little Weasel," said a familiar voice

"Who are you?" shouted Ron

"Don't you recognize your friend Weasley-Boy? The one who was one of your closest friends. Well here I am," said the voice jumping out of the woods

"Why did you choose the dark side Luna? After all we have been through, why?" said Ron in shock

"Voldemort gave me power and made me stronger then I could ever imagine. I think of him as a second father to me since my father wanted to live with the muggles. I can't stand them and plus I had a crush on you but you turned me away for Harry," laughed Luna in a very evil way that it gave Ron chills

"You're not my friend anymore Luna. I'm ashamed that I took care of you in our fifth year. You're the ugliest witch I ever laid my eyes upon and I'm sorry but I only love boys especially Harry Potter. I realized that after I dated Lavender for a while. Harry is the one and only love for me," said Ron

"Crucio," said Luna pointing her wand at Ron

Back with Harry…

"Do you know you are never going to get rid of me?" said Harry getting his wand ready

"I believe that you are going to die before I will die," said Voldemort

"You think so do you Mr. Riddle," said Harry

"I do think so Harry and I told you I hate that name. It is Voldemort now and forever," sneered Voldemort

"Or what, you going to kill me," said Harry

"I'll kill that mudblood of yours or your best friend's sister. How about your secret love? How about that Mr. Potter?" said Voldemort smirking

"You wouldn't dare touch them," said Harry

"Oh, but I would, after you I will kill them," said Voldemort

Back at Hogwarts…

"That's it, I have to go. What was I thinking of letting the boys go without me. I'm part of their team whether they like it or not. We are the golden trio. My boys are really stubborn, especially Ron," said Hermione

"Wait Hermione, I'll go with you," said Lupin

"Count me in," said Lavender

"Lavender, why are you coming?" asked Hermione

"I just want to get rid of He Who Must Not Be Named and I want Ron to forgive me for what I did to him last year," said Lavender

"Oh, thank you," said Hermione

"Oy, Hermione, don't want to forget about me. I have to kick some ass for Dumbledore," said Hagrid as they headed out to battle

"He killed my friends and tried to kill my lover. Oops you were not suppose to hear that," said Lupin and also Neville and 90 more Wizards and witches including Bill and Fred wanted to fight

"He killed so many people Hermione. He deserves death and not life. He should be banished from living on this planet forever," said Neville

"Thank you so much everyone. You don't know how much this means to Harry, Ron and I," said Hermione

Back to Ron, Luna missed and hit the Portkey and the Portkey broke

"Ha let's see what you have Luna," said Ron

"I have plenty up my sleeves, Weasley. Don't you worry about that. Soon you will have a taste of my power and what I can do," said Luna with a huge smirk on her face

"We'll I am hoping to defeat you so let's just bring it shall we?" said Ron

"Oooooh! Someone doesn't sound totally confident. I think you are scared of me. I think you will not defeat me. It will take more than you to take me down Weasley-boy," said Luna smiling

"Stop calling me that!" screamed Ron while firing a spell

"What's wrong Weasel-boy? You hate the nickname that I have given you Weasley-boy?" said Luna as she blocked Ron's spell

"Yes I do hate Weasel-boy," said Ron angrily

"Well I love it and I'll keep saying that until I'm dead or you which is a probably yes because I am a better witch than you will ever be," said Luna smirking

"Let's just bring it and I'll show you who is the better wizard," said Ron getting angry

"Fine you want to see what I got, here, Cutus Maximus," said Luna and blue light that came out of her wand hit Ron straight in the middle of his chest

"Ouch," said Ron falling to his knees

"I hit the Ronald Weasley, I actually hit the little Weasel boy. I did something right for once. Master will be very pleased," said Luna smiling with a very wicked smile

"Yeah you did. Congrats. That's the only thing you ever did that Voldemort could be proud. I have some good news I'll say goodbye to you Luna," said Ron smirking while getting back up

"Yeah, you are dying. That spell makes random cuts around your body," said Luna

"I am taking you down so that you won't hurt my Harry. Avada Kedavra," said Ron smiling as he saw Luna's body fall to the ground after hitting him with the spell. Her blond hair blowing in the wind as her body lay perfectly still. "I knew what I was doing before you attacked me. I sort of knew that I was not going to be alive after this. Don't know why though. Of course I rather die first than to see my friends die before me. Do you want to know something? Revenge tastes so sweet right now. That was for Harry's parents and Dumbledore and Sirius Black."

Then Hermione, Hagrid, Lupin, Neville, and the rest went to fight the battle outside and then suddenly they saw a green light and they hoped that it wasn't one of their own who fell. Unknowing to them one of their own did fell and he was trying to get to Harry before his injuries take a fatal toll.

"Oh please no," whimpered Hermione as tears came to her eyes as she started to pray that it wasn't one of her favourite men in the world

"I hope it isn't Ron or 'arry cause if it were Voldemort has a thing coming," said Hagrid angry

"Me neither," said Lupin

"It is probably a death eater or even better You-Know-Who," said a 5th year Gryffindor

"Let's us follow that light, and see who did it," said Lupin

Meanwhile back with Harry…

"So Potter, how does it feel losing people? First you lost your parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, and now you're losing your best friend and lover named Ron," said Voldemort with a smile most evil

"WHAT! RONALD WEASLEY ISN'T DYING. MY FRIENDS ARE JUST FINE! WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND I'LL FINALLY LIVE MY LIFE WITH OUT FEAR OR DARKNESS!" screamed Harry

"You're soft Potter, you can't even stop me. A death eater did make one person here dying and you couldn't stop it. You'll always be second best. Want to see a death eater who is high in my rank. Come on death eater," said Voldemort grabbing a death eater

"Hello Harry, how long has it been since I saw you? Oh, I know a year," said the death eater," said a familiar voice and he started to take off his hood

"Peter, I knew it, ever since you betrayed my parents 17 years ago, you wanted to kill me. Well I'm going to do whatever it takes to kill you and then I'll have my peace. You are so going down for choosing the wrong side. This is for my family, friends and the entire world," said Harry getting furious

"So bring it Potter and Granger I used to love you but now I don't because you didn't want me and now you are going down," yelled Peter as he fired a spell at Hermione but missed

"HARRY!" said a voice

Back with Ron…

"Now it is time to heal myself. Healio Maximus," said Ron as he point his wand to his cuts but nothing happened and then he repeated that spell again and it didn't work

"Fuck you Luna. I hate you so much. I can't believe you did a spell that I can't heal or other people can heal for me. Well I better get moving. I'm bleeding very slowly but I think I can get to Harry," said Ron getting up and grabbed his wand "I told you before, you could never defeat a Weasley. I'm so much better at being a friend than you will ever be. Goodbye Luna my old friend. Hopefully you will rot where you are now. You will not be missed Looney Luna," He kicked Luna's dead left foot and started to limp to where Harry was. "I hope I can get there before I die. It would suck if I didn't die without my friends beside me. That would be my worst fear. I don't want to die without Hermione or Harry at my sides. Especially my best friend Harry. I need to tell him of what I think about himself and how much I love the Harry Potter and make sure Harry and Hermione know that I'll always be with them and not even death can tear us apart and they will see me soon enough. We are and always will be the golden trio even though one third of the golden trio is dying. I have a long goodbye speech for them and I'll miss being there for my best mate and love of my life. I just wish that I could be married to Harry and spend the rest of my life with him. This is going to really hurt them but I know I'm always going to be with them. Oh and I must drink the red potion when I get there."

"HARRY!" screamed a voice

"I hope he isn't dead. If Voldemort killed him, he has someone coming. My magic and I'll kill him if Voldemort laid a single finger on Harry or Hermione I swear to that. He'll be killed by me if he had killed my best mate and my only love," said Ron walking towards the scream as best as he can

Back with Harry…

"Hermione, I told you to stay at Hogwarts. Just for your safety. I promised Ron that I would not let you battle. He is so going to kill me. Why didn't you listen to me?" said Harry

"I know, but I couldn't stand just sitting here. I'll tell Ron that I came on my own free will. I was thinking that you two were dead and then I would die not knowing that you were ok. Plus I brought reinforcements that might help you and Harry where's Ron?" asked Hermione being concerned for her friend because she has never seen Harry act like that towards her

"He's dying to get back to you. That is where Ron is. Now Potter back to our battle if you can," laughed Voldemort

"Don't listen to him Harry. He's probably getting back to us one way or another. Ron is fine and WILL NOT DIE! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" said Hermione and you could actually see the fury in her eyes

"Yeah he is trying to get back to your pathetic group of rebels but he's dying. I know that for a fact. But don't worry your pretty little heads off. You two will be joining him in the graveyard soon enough," laughed Voldemort

"Take that back about Ron. He is a great wizard and a great best friend. Take it back," said Hagrid angry

"No I won't because he is such a mudblood lover and always will be a loser. Death Eaters attack except Potter. He's mine," said Voldemort and he threw spells at Harry but Harry blocked them

"Go Harry, why you. Avada Kedavra," said Hermione as she took a Death Eater down

"Way to go 'ermione," said Hagrid as he used his pink umbrella and then a student named Lavender got shot down

"Oh no Lavender. Another student down for the count. I HATE YOU SO MUCH VOLDEMORT!!!!!! YOU HAVE RUIN MY LIFE FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME!!!!!!!" screamed Harry

"Poor, poor Potter, losing everyone close to him are you? Tis the sad life of Mr. Harry Potter. Don't worry though, I will soon take you and your friends out of their misery," laughed Voldemort

"Keep fighting, lets take him down once and for all. This is for Sirius and Harry's parents and Dumbledore and for all of those muggles or witches or wizards who want to live in a free world. Voldemort and his death eaters are going down today for the final time. We can take him down if we work together in this battle. Sirius, Lily, James, my brothers, my sister, my best friends, this is for you," said Lupin as he took a couple of Death Eaters. Streaks of Red and green were flying through the air and it looked from a muggle's point of view fireworks. Unfortunately a muggle named Jean Paul did got trapped in the battle and he died instantly

"Good job Professor Lupin and nice speech as well," said Neville as he took down a death eater

"Watch out Mr. Potter. Get out of the way," said a death eater as he stepped in the way of the death curse

Back to Ron…

"Must get back to Harry. Don't care of the pain that it will cause. I have to help Harry. Now hurry Ron or Harry or Hermione might not be alive. I don't know what I would do if Hermione or Harry are dead. Please don't let it be Hermione or Harry," grunted Ron as he walked through the forest then he heard a noise so he walked quickly and then he saw a death eater save Harry from 38 feet away

"Watch out Mr. Potter," said a death eater as he blocked the killing curse for Harry

"Who are you?" asked Harry whipping off the cloak and saw Snape's face

"I'm sorry for everything Mr. Potter. I had to do that. I had to redeem myself. You were actually a brilliant potions student. I just thought if I was strict then you pass with brilliant results and you did. I'm very proud about being a teacher to you. I was helping you become the wizard I always wanted you to be. I'm sorry that I had ever hurt you Potter, Granger or Weasley," said Snape as he die

"Wow I never thought he would do such a thing for Harry. Thanks Snape for saving my best mate Harry of whom I love with all of my beating heart, you were not a bad teacher as I thought you were. Thanks for teaching me a lot about potions and I'll see you up there soon," said Ron as he slid and fell into the mud and didn't have the strength to get back up because of all the blood that bled out

"Ok that was nice for him to do that for me and I never knew he would do that for me. I guess I am going to fight for him as well," said Harry

"He was weak. He didn't really want to kill Dumbledore. But I forced him to kill Dumbledore. I was going to kill him sooner or later. Now back to business Potter. You are going down Harry and once you are down I will kill the rest of your pathetic family and I will then rule the world," said Voldemort cackling

"This is for mom, dad, Sirius, and Snape. Goodbye Riddle. Avada Kedavra," said Harry and he hit Voldemort straight into the middle of Voldermort's stomach and Voldemort was gone forever. Now and forever the world was safe from the wrath of Lord Voldemort


End file.
